jurassicparkfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Scelidosaurus
Archivo:Dc card sceli big.jpg Scelidosaurus (gr. "lagarto extremidad") es un género representado por una única especie de dinosaurio tireóforo scelidosáurido que vivió a principios del período Jurásico,hace aproximadamente entre 208 y 194 millones años, desde el Sinemuriano hasta el Hetangiano, en lo que hoy es Europa y Norteamérica. Su nombre proviene del antiguo griego skelos/σκελος que significa “extremidad” y saurus/σαυρος “lagarto”. Fue un herbívoro cuadrúpedo, ligermante acorazado que alcanzo los 4 metros de largo. Scelidosaurus ha sido llamado el primer dinosaurio completo. Se han encontrado parientes de este género en tres continentes. Sir Richard Owen describió a Scelidosaurus en 1859. Sólo una especie, S. harrisonii, se considera válida actualmente, sin embargo otras han sido propuestas a través de los años. Al ser uno de los tireofóros más primitivos, la ubicación exacta del Scelidosaurus dentro del suborden ha sido un tema de debate por cerca de 150 años. Descripción Un Scelidosaurus totalmente crecido fue más bien pequeño, comparado a la mayoría de otros dinosaurios. Algunos científicos lo han estimado con una longitud de 4 metros. Scelidosaurus''era cuadrúpedo, con los miembros traceros considerablemente más largo que los delanteros. Pudo haberse levantado sobre sus patas traseras para hojear sobre el follaje de los árboles, pero sus pies delanteros eran tan grandes como sus pies traseros, indicando una postura sobre todo cuadrúpeda. ''celidosaurus tenía cuatro dedos en cada pie, siendo el dígito interior el más pequeño. A diferencia de los posteriores anquilosaurianos, el cráneo tenia una forma baja y trinagular, más largo que ancho, similar similar a de los primeros ornitisquios. La cabeza de Scelidosaurus era pequeña, y tenía un cuello que era más largo que el de la mayoría de los dinosaurios acorazados. Como otros tireóforos, Scelidosaurus era herbívoro, con los dientes malares muy pequeños, foliformes convenientes para desmenuzar la vegetación. Se cree Scelidosaurus se alimentaba con sistema de en el que el alimento entre los dientes era machacado con un movimiento de arriba a abajo simple de las quijadas. A diferencia de los anquilosaurianos posteriores, Scelidosaurus todavía tenía los cinco pares de fenestras (aberturas del cráneo) vista en ornitisquios primitivos, y sus dientes eran más foliformes que los dinosaurios acorazados posteriores. La caracteristica más obvia de Scelidosaurus es su armadura, que consiste de escudos óseos incrustados en la piel. Estos osteodermos se disponían en franjas paralelas a ambos lados del animal recorriendo desde el cuello a la cola. Los osteodermos también se encuentran en la piel de cocodrilos, armadillos y algunos lagartos. Estos osteodermos varian de tamaño y forma, la mayoría eran pequeñas placas palnas, pero escudos más gruesos también aparecieron. Los escudos estaban alineados en filas horizontales regulares bajando por el flanco del animal por el cuello, lomo y caderas, con escudos más pequeños dispuestos en los miembros y la cola. Los escudos laterales eran cónicos, a diferencia de los osteodermos afilados de Scutellosaurus, y se han utilizado para identificar el género. It also had a pair of distinctive three-pointed scutes behind the head. Compared to later ankylosaurs, Scelidosaurus was lightly armored. Las impresiones fosilizadas de la piel también se han encontrado. Entre los escudos óseos , Scelidosaurus tenia escamas redondeadas similares a las de un monstruo de Gila. Entre los escudos grandes, muy pequeños gránulos palnos de entre 5 a10 milímetros de hueso estabán distribuidos dentro de la piel. En anquilosaurianos posteriores, estos pequeños escudos pudieron haberse convertido en escudos más grandes, fundiéndose en la armadura de placa multi-osteodermal vista en géneros tales como Ankylosaurus. Cuando James Harrison de Charmouth, Inglaterra excavaba los acantilados de Black Ven, entre Charmouth y Lyme Regis, posiblemente en busqueda de material para la producción de cemento, en 1858, encontro algunos fragmentos fósiles de huesos de miembros. El se lo envió al profesor Richard Owen del Museo de Historia Natural de Londres. Éstos, junto a hallazgos posteriores en el mismo punto, revelaron un esqueleto casi completo. Scelidosaurus fue nombrado por Sir Richard Owen en 1859; sin embargo, una completa descripción no apareció hasta 1863. Desafortunadamente, mezclado junto con los restos de Scelidosaurus había material de un terópodo, cosa que no se descubrió hasta 1968. En 1888, Richard Lydekker seleciono una articulación de la rodilla como lectotipo de Scelidosaurus. Por muchos añoslos enigmaticos fósiles de Scelidosaurus causaron una cierto discusión sobre la clasificación del género. Von Zittel (1902), Swinton (1934) y Appleby et al. (1967) identificaron al género como un estegosáurido. En un trabajo de 1968, Romer argumento que se trataba de un dinosaurio. En 1977, Richard Thulborn de la Universidad de Queensland intentó reclasificar a Scelidosaurus como un ornitópodo similar a Tenontosaurus o Iguanodon. Thulborn argumento que Scelidosaurus era un dinosaurio bípedo ligeramente construido adaptado para correr. Las teorias de Thulborn de 1977 sobre el género han sido rechazadas. En 1968, B. H. Newman propuso que el lectotipo de Lydekker, la articulación de la rodilla fuese removido oficialmente por ICZN, ya que pertenecia a un megalosáurido. Wells et al. Informalmente reasignaron estos huesos, que consisten en un fémur y una tibia parcial a "Merosaurus" en 1995. EIn 1989, escudos identificados como perteneciente a Scelidosaurus, fueron encontrados en la Formación Kayenta , parte del Grupo del Canón Glen al norte de Arizona, que ayudaron a determinar la edad de lso sedimentos en alrededor de 200 millones de años. Estos escudos también establecieron una relación geográfica entre Arizona y Europa, donde fósiles de Scelidosaurus había sido descubierto previamente. Aunque algunos cientificos discuten la asignación a Scelidosaurus. En 2000, Martill et al. anunció la preservación del tejido suave en un espécimen de Scelidosaurus. Este fósil consiste en ocho vértebras caudales en una losa de lutolita de carbonato, que fue fechada entre el Hetangiano y Sinemuriano. Las partes del fósil fueron preservadas de una manera tal que un sobre tejido suave preservado es visible alrededor de las vértebras, y demuestra la presencia de una capa epidérmica sobre los escudos. Los autores concluyeron que los osteodermos de todos los dinosaurios acorazados básicos fueron cubiertos en una capa resistente, probablemente queratinosa de piel. Scelidosaurus fue un ornitisquio y ha sido clasificado en diferentes epocas como anquilosauriano o estegosauriano. Este discusión está todavía en curso, actualmente es considerado más estrechamente vinculado a los anquilosáuridos que a los estegosáuridos y, por la extensión, a un anquilosauriano verdadero, o anterior a la división entre anquilosaurianos y estegosaurianos. La clasificación como estegosauriano ha caído en desgracia, pero puede verse en libros más viejos. A pesar de su clasificación como anquilosauriano, Scelidosaurus tiene particularidades compartidas con Stegosaurus , incluyendo un cuerpo pesado más alto en las caderas y las placas óseas en su espalda. Scelidosaurus le da el nombre a Scelidosauridae, un grupo de ornitisquios primitivos cercanos al origen de los anquilosaurianos y estegosaurianos. Además de Scelidosaurus, el clado incluye a Bienosaurus y posiblemente Scutellosaurus. Propuesto originalmente por Edward Drinker Cope en 1869, la familia fue resucitada por el paleontólogo Dong Zhiming en 2001 durante el estudio de Bienosaurus, que comparte grandes similitudes con Scelidosaurus. Los scelidosáuridos han sido encontrados en formaciones geológicas datas en el Jurásico inferior pudiendo haber persistido hasta finakles del Jurtásico. Los fósiles se han encontrados en China, Inglaterra y Arizona. Algunos paleontólogos consideran a Scelidosauridae parafilético, pero Benton (2004) enlista ha este grupo como monofilético. Restos de fósiles de tireóforos más basales que Scelidosaurus son escasos. El más primitivo, Scutellosaurus, también se ha encontrado en Arizona, era un género temprano que era bípedo facultativo. Un rastro de icnitas de un posible dinosaurio acorazado temprano, de alrededor de195 millones de años, se ha encontrado en Francia. Ancestros de estos primitivos tireóforos evolucionaron de ornitisquios primitivos similares a Lesothosaurus durante principios del Jurásico. S. harrisonii, descripta por Owen, es actualmente la única especie reconocida, basada en variaos esqueletos muy completos. Una potencial segunda especie del Sinemuriano en Formación Bajo Lufeng, S. oehleri, que fuera descrita por D.J. Simmons en 1965 bajo su propia género, Tatisaurus. En 1996 Spencer G. Lucas la movio a Scelidosaurus. Aunque los fósiles son fragmentarios, esta nueva clasificación no se ha aceptado, y S. oehleri es todavía reconocida como Tatisaurus. Scelidosaurus y sus parientes jurásicos erán herbívoros. Sin embargo, mientras que otros ornitisquios poseían dientes capaces de moler el material vegetal, Scelidosaurus tenía dientes más pequeños, menos complejos y una quijada capaz solamente de los movimientos de arriba a abajo simples. En este aspecto hace recordar a los estegosáuridos, los cuáles también tenían dientes primitivos y las quijadas simples. También como estegosáuridos, pudieron haber tragado gastrolitos para ayudar a procesar el alimento, debido a la carencia de la capacidad demasticar, también vistos en los pájaros y los cocodrilos modernos. Su dieta habría consistido en las hojas de plantas o frutas, pues la hierba no se desarrolló hasta más tarde en el Cretácico, mucho después de que Scelidosaurus se había extinguido.Aunque Scelidosaurus no es tan bien conocido como sus parientes más famosos, Ankylosaurus o Stegosaurus, el género ha aparecido con poca frecuencia en la cultura popular. Una de esas aparicieones es en el videojuego Jurassic Park III: Park Builder, donde el jugador controla un zoológico de dinosaurios, donde está incluido Scelidosaurus. Este dinosaurio es uno de los que se exhiben en Centro de la costa de la herencia de Charmouth in Charmouth, England. El centro contiene un modelo y un molde de Scelidosaurus, cuyos fósiles fueron recogidos en el área. El programa de televisión infantil Harry y su cubo de dinosaurios ofrece un Scelidosaurus nombrado Sid como uno de los amigos dinosaurios de Harry. En La Franquicia de Jurassic Park Solo es visto en el juego Jurassic Park 3 Park Builder y una figura de accion de la primer pelicula que venia dentro de huevos plasticos. Dc card sceli big.jpg JURASSIC PARK Spielberg ARGENTINA PACIPA SCELIDOSAURO 1.jpg JURASSIC PARK Spielberg ARGENTINA PACIPA SCELIDOSAURO 2.jpg Jurassic Park III - Park Builder 060.png Categoría:Scelidosaurus Categoría:Thireoforos Categoría:Escelidosaurios Categoría:Fabrosaurios Categoría:Dinosaurios Categoría:Animales